villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fortinbras
Fortinbras is the true main antagonist in the videogame series Onimusha. He is the king of the Genma demons in Japan, and is also referred to as the God of Light. He has 2 main forms: his demon form, a huge snake-like monster with wings and 3 red eyes. And his human form, a sophisticated blond haired man in a white suit. Origin According to texts within the game, Fortinbras is said to be the supreme being who created the demon race to rule the world. He also created the human race to act as food and slaves for the demons. After hundreds of years as slaves, the humans asked a group of primordial ogres called "The Oni" to help free them from Fortinbras and his demons. After a thousand year war, the Oni and the humans were partially successful. They worked out a treaty with the demons: If the demons would free them, the humans would routinely sacrifice human beings to the demons for food. However, after some time, the humans refused to sacrifice anymore, and a new war had started. ''Onimusha Warlords'' In the first game, Fortinbras' minions resurrect a recently killed warlord named Nobunaga Oda , who promises in return to conquer the world and serve as Fortinbras' slave. In his battle with the Saito clan, however, he encounters much difficulty. The demons then kidnap the princess of the Saito clan in order to have Nobunaga drink her blood in a demonic ceremony. It would ensure that Nobunaga would be victorious over the Saito clan. They also kidnap the princess's little brother, in order to kill him in front of her to make her sorrow peak, and make her blood more powerful. The protagonist, a samurai named Samonosuke, and his ninja partner Kaede, save The princess and her brother by killing Fortinbras. ''Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams'' Fortinbras does not appear until the fourth game in the series (although he is mentioned in texts in the other games). Fortinbras is resurrected as his demon form. After he is defeated, he comes back in his human form, appearing as a male European aristocrat. He is defeated in the end of the game. Gallery Fortinbras (1).png Fortinbras 3.jpg Fortinbras (12).JPG Fortinbras 2.jpg Fortinbras human.jpg Fortinbras (2).jpg Fortinbras (7).JPG Fortinbras (9).JPG Fortinbras (11).jpg Trivia *Several of the enemies' names (Guildenstern, Rosencrantz, Reynaldo, Osric, Marcellus, Hecuba, and Fortinbras) come from William Shakespeare's Hamlet. Another historical figures mentioned in the games are Alexander the Great, Genghis Khan and Saitō Yoshitatsu. *He is similar to the concept of God as The Devil as he is both the supreme being of the universe and the king of demons. External Links *Fortinbras in Onimusha Wiki Category:Supreme Beings Category:Satan Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Complete Monster Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Forms Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Evil Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Outright Villains Category:Sadists Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Child-Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sociopaths Category:Monarchs Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Hungry Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the past Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Kidnapper Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Villains Category:Monsters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Immortals Category:The Heavy Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:One-Man Army Category:Social Darwinists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Messiah Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Satanism Category:Force of Nature Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Hunters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Man-Hunters Category:Monster Master Category:Barbarian Category:Cannibals Category:Clawed Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Humanoid Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Amoral Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace